The Kiss
by Jess-Neko-93
Summary: Dean plays Cas, to get the best things in life.


_It began with a kiss._

Castiel stood and watched the Winchester's, invisible to their mortal eyes. They were currently discussing a Wendigo they were hunting.

"I think I know who it was. A guy named Avery Smith. Him and a man named William Tell disappeared during their camping trip, says here they found William's body 20 miles from the campsite. Nothing but bones and skin left."

"Sounds like our guy Sammy. Let's get going then." Cas watched them leave, before heading back up to Heaven to think awhile. Cas liked to ponder things, like how Dean could eat so many burgers and not get sick.

Cas knew what it was like to be sick. Especially because of burgers.

_Castiel hurled his stomach contents onto the sidewalk. Dean grabbed him and dragged him to some bushes. "Dean. What-" He heaved again._

"_Relax Cas. Famine made you eat a lot of burgers. And raw meat isn't good for your vessel."_

_Dean rubbed gentle circles onto Cas' back. It was comforting to feel, as what seemed to be litres upon litres of vomit left his mouth. "Dean. Am I dying?" He coughed and heaved._

"_Nah. You're just sick buddy. It'll pass."_

_Eventually it did. Long enough for them to get back in the motel, where Cas began to feel queasy again. "Dean, I think…" Dean pointed to the bathroom door. Cas ran in, and Dean shouted 'toilet' fast enough for Cas to lift the lid. Next thing he knew, he was vomiting into the bowl. On his knees, shaking and sweating and retching, Castiel the Angel lost all shreds of his dignity._

_Dean laughed at something Sam said, but Cas couldn't hear over the rush of blood in his ears._

_Finally, it was over. Three hours later, Cas felt back to normal. He opened the bathroom door, and Dean looked at him sceptically. "Dude, how many burgers did you eat?"_

"_I lost count in the low hundreds." Dean merely gaped at him._

"_Go brush your teeth, and spray some air freshener. I don't wanna smell that shit."_

Dean's voice carried up to him.

"Cas. Get your feathery ass down here! We need some help!"

He Winged to Dean. The Wendigo was currently swinging Sam across the clearing, and Dean lay battered against a tree. "Cas! Help!"

He threw his sword at the Wendigo, and hit him between the eyes. It let go of Sam's leg. Sam fell with a sickening crunch. The Wendigo died violently, and Cas Winged them to the closest hospital, with Sam's broken leg.

Sam stayed in hospital, and Cas took Dean back to the hotel.

They stood awkwardly for a moment, before Cas walked to the cabinet and poured Dean some whiskey. Before handing him the glass, he healed him. Dean smiled lightly, and took the glass, letting their fingers touch.

It was like he'd been electrocuted, but in a nice way.

Cas sat on the bed, Dean next to him. Cas talked of Heaven while Dean drank. Dean asked him things, and Cas answered as best he could.

"What do you look like in Heaven Cas?" Cas thought for a moment.

"I'm big, really big. I have one set of wings, and two heads. One head looks like a lion, to serve and protect. The other looks like a wolf, watching and waiting. My body is that of a human male, except my feet, which are talons of an eagle."

"What does your name mean?"

"My name means 'Cover of God' and 'Angel of Thursdays'."

"Where do you go to stop and think about things?"

"There's a man who died in the late 1900's, who is…_was_…Autistic. His heaven is a perpetual Tuesday Summer afternoon. He flies a kite in a garden park, and it's quiet and peaceful there. I sit and watch him sometimes, mulling over all of our problems."

Dean appeared dumbfounded by that. Cas couldn't tell if it was because he was drunk or confused as to why Cas shared so much. Dean leaned into his shoulder, and the electricity sparked through his body again.

"Dean… Are you drunk?" He nodded into Cas' shoulder. Then, slumped forward and began to snore. Cas rolled his eyes, and hoisted him up onto the bed. Shoes off first, then socks. Cas stood awkwardly.

_Maybe I should undress the rest of him too…_

He began to unbutton the shirt. Gently pulled it over his shoulders. Then the undershirt. Fingers grazed bare skin. Cas shuddered. His fingers trailed down, down. Button and zipper on jeans. Dean in nothing but his boxers. He stood back, and left the clothes in a small pile next to the bed.

A small, human urge to kiss him flitted across his mind. He pushed it back, and shrugged his clothes off, leaving a t-shirt and boxers on. He lay down on the bed.

Cas needed to think. So he closed his eyes and thought.

The bed moved, and Cas smelled whiskey. Then, a soft, tickling feeling on his lips. Cas' eyes opened to behold Dean kissing him.

Castiel leaned back from Dean, the feeling of him still lingering on his lips. "Dean…" Dean leaned in again, intent on letting this go his way. Castiel, tired of pretending, leaned into the kiss, putting as much fervour in as he could.

There weren't many things that would bring angels Wings out. Heaven was one, always Heaven. Anger was another. Considering the only emotion angels experienced were pride, if they were lucky, this didn't happen often. An angel could always make his Wings come out, but it took incredible power and will.

A fluttering noise filled the room, and Dean's lips left Cas'. He gasped in surprise, looking at Cas with amaze and wonderment.

The other thing was love. Love of a creature, in its purest form, made an angel reveal his or her Wings.

"Dean. Please." He looked at Cas incredulously. "Dean. Touch them. Be gentle. Please." He gaped at Cas.

There was a hierarchy in Heaven, and depending on where you belonged would depend on what your Wings looked like.

The four arch angels were white, of the purest kind. The tier below them, the Watchers, cream. And so on, slowly turning from white to dirty yellow. Cupids, however, turned faint pink.

Castiel was an elite angel in Heaven, one of the best. His Wings were special. His Wings were white, so white, fringed in gold.

Dean reached out slowly, cautiously. A calloused finger gently brushed the feather.

Castiel moaned in pleasure. Dean snatched his hand back.

"Did I hurt you man?" Cas' face fell.

"Dean, don't…don't stop." Cas grabbed his hand, and laid it upon his own shoulder.

Dean reached out again, stroking gently near the base. Cas moaned again. His lips ached for Dean's. It was almost as if Dean could read his mind, but his lips were on Cas' and he stopped thinking. The stroke led down the outer edge of his Wing. Cas tucked it in so Dean could reach further down.

The further down Dean went, the more Cas wanted it.

Dean made a happy noise into his mouth. Cas' mouth parted in confusion, and Dean was in his mouth and he almost passed out.

"Dean." He mumbled around his lips. "Dean…" He felt him grin against his lips.

"Cas…" The way Dean said his name gave Cas a boner, if he remembered the term correctly. Last time he had one of these, he was watching the pizza man copulate with a naked woman. The boner made his hands fly out and wrap themselves around Dean. Dean cradled him in his grip, gently caressing his face and Wings.

Cas moaned and writhed underneath him. Dean's fingers on his bare skin, on his feathered wings. His head tipped back, and Dean's lips caressed his neck and collarbone. "Dean…"

"Cas…" Dean began to fiddle with his boxers, then Cas felt the night air on his skin. His penis poked up from his hips. Liquid was seeping out of the top. "Cas, I want you in me…"

He frowned. _In him?_ He didn't know what that meant. "Promise you'll heal me after? This is gonna hurt." Cas just nodded, and gazed in awe as Dean grabbed something in a tube from the bedside.

"Cas, prepare to lose your virginity." Again, Cas stared wide-eyed as Dean began fiddling between his legs. Then warm, wet hands wrapped around his boner and he moaned again, arching his back. Dean stroked it a few times, before straddling him, and slowly lowering himself onto…

_HOLY MOTHER OF ALL_

Castiel moaned loudly, revelling in the sweet sensation of Dean wrapped around him, tight and warm. Dean gasped in pain, and Cas touched him to ease it. Then he grinned and moaned with Cas while slowly, gently, deeply, they began to copulate.

Dean's moans were low and gravelly, like Cas'. But where Cas moaned in an octave slightly higher than his voice, Dean moaned an octave lower. Occasionally he grunted, and Cas would take the ache away.

"Ugh. Sex with an angel. You can heal me as we go. That's…ugh _God_…" Cas let that slip, he was too busy enjoying the loss of his virginity.

A warm feeling settled in his stomach, and he suddenly felt desperate.

"Dean…Dean I feel weird. It's warm in my stomach. Go faster. Please. Ugh!" Dean's pace picked up, and his angle changed. A scream left his lips, and Cas touched him. Through the haze of his own pleasure, Cas realised Dean had found a sweet spot.

Cas thrust up. Dean moaned loudly, bordering on a scream. Cas thrust again. And again. Dean put one hand on Cas' shoulder, and one on his penis. In time to his thrusts, he stroked.

Faster.

Faster!

Harder!

_Harder!_

A wondrous, warm, blissful feeling left Cas twitching and moaning. His back arched and his fingers dug into the sheets. The feeling of Cas spilling his holy seed against that sweet spot sent Dean over the edge.

Warm, white liquid spilled onto Cas' stomach, and both men were panting. Dean slowly slid off, earning a whimper from both men. Cas touched and healed Dean's ache, officially 'juicing out' for the day. Dean grabbed a shirt and wiped Cas off.

"Dean. I thought you passed out." Dean turned red for a moment.

"I pretended to, because I know you'd be vulnerable enough to kiss." Cas smiled.

"Thank you Dean."

His lips locked over Dean's.

_It ended with a kiss._


End file.
